<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【CD】More Than One Can Say by cranberrycookie0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324499">【CD】More Than One Can Say</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranberrycookie0/pseuds/cranberrycookie0'>cranberrycookie0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranberrycookie0/pseuds/cranberrycookie0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park ''Cepted'' Wi-im/Kim ''Doinb'' Tae-sang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【CD】More Than One Can Say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他的室友抽烟。</p><p>这并不很值得奇怪，打英雄联盟的老爷们儿有几个不是烟民。尽管大多数职业选手读书读到一半就被按进了训练室，还没来得及染上一身恶习，但总有人是例外。</p><p>朴伟林自知是少数，抽烟自然要避开旁人。基地里很少有烟友，他们训练也忙，只能在排位的间隙里，去厕所抽一根解瘾。</p><p>天还不到很热的时候，但出了空调房还是容易出汗。他在洗手池接水洗脸，无意间抬头时从镜子里看见金韩泉搂着金泰相的腰走出来。他们和他打一声招呼：“hi，cepted。”金韩泉又加上一句：“少抽烟cepted，抽烟会死得很快的。”</p><p>那以后他便很少去厕所，转而去阳台抽。在阳台不会碰到什么人，不会有和他说抽烟死得很快的金韩泉，和被他搂着的金泰相。但阳台太远，他抽完一根，游戏往往已经开始。金韩泉跟他双排，总是要骂他：“西八咯嘛cepted，又不出门，我们蓝没了，西八。”</p><p>朴伟林从阳台回到卧室，金泰相正坐在床上玩手机，看见他便问：“去抽烟了吗？”</p><p>他闻了闻自己衣袖：“味道很大吗？”</p><p>“没有没有，”金泰相放下了手机看着他，“我是猜的。”又说：“你还是少抽一点吧。”</p><p>“是金韩泉让你跟我说的？”</p><p>“不是呀，”金泰相托住下巴，“不过他昨天倒因为你抽烟游戏不出门骂你，我有点担心你。”</p><p>朴伟林没头没脑地问：“那他会骂你吗？或者会打你吗？”</p><p>金泰相没有正面回答这个问题，只是意味不明地笑：“我又不抽烟。”</p><p>朴伟林的问题并非空穴来风。金泰相睡觉时穿的裤子很短，大腿内侧的淤青在不经意间都落进他眼底。</p><p> </p><p>金泰相睡眠不好，睡下两三个小时就要醒一次，转头发现朴伟林不在床上，便穿上拖鞋急急忙忙跑到阳台，看见他的室友站在栏杆边抽烟后松了一口气。朴伟林回身看见他：“怎么了？你不是睡了吗？”</p><p>金泰相冲他走过去：“我就是半夜醒过来看你不在那边，怕你出事才过来看一看。”</p><p>朴伟林哭笑不得：“我又不是小孩子。”他后退两步，把烟举远了些：“你不是不喜欢烟味吗，别离我太近。”</p><p>“没有啊，我不讨厌的。”金泰相走过来，揽住他的肩膀，“怎么了啊，半夜起来抽烟，遇到什么烦心事了，不介意的话和我说说呗。”</p><p>朴伟林沉默一阵，然后闷闷地说：“我前女友和我好兄弟结婚了。”</p><p>他把手机拿出来，从相册里一张一张地翻，屏幕里是个金发女孩，身材细瘦高挑，拥有一双明媚多情的眼睛。“我和她，还有我的好兄弟，我们三个在网吧认识的。我兄弟是玩上单的，我和她都玩中单。后来我为了和她玩，练了很多打野。”</p><p>“我刚来中国的时候还没和她分手，我挂着vpn，用line和她视频。vpn不是网速不好嘛，我这里就一卡一卡的，连她的脸都看不清。其实如果我是她，我也和我的男朋友分手，面都见不到呢，我的打野还那么菜，不能带她飞。”</p><p>金泰相轻叹一声，拍一拍他的肩膀，然后说玩笑话安慰他：“没事没事，以后还会遇到更好的嘛。我跟你讲，你下次找女朋友不要找中单了，你就找玩打野的。”</p><p>朴伟林苦笑：“那如果我喜欢的人偏偏就是玩中单的呢？”</p><p>金泰相眼珠子转了转：“那你们石头剪刀布，谁输了谁打野。”</p><p>他见朴伟林仍是闷闷不乐的样子，便转过身去：“你要实在难过，你就抱抱我吧。我转过去，你不看我的脸，你就把我当成她。”</p><p>一双手臂将他圈住，朴伟林的身躯贴上来。那双手臂环过他的腰，将他牢牢箍住。是抱得太紧了，他甚至可以听见朴伟林的心跳，很快很快，一下一下撞击自己的后背。</p><p>他听见朴伟林说：“我从来都没有把你当成过她。”</p><p>灼热的气息喷在他耳边，他清晰地感受到一件硬物硌在自己臀缝。他终于意识到了什么，挣开朴伟林的手臂，落荒而逃。</p><p> </p><p>朴伟林每次都会在阳台吹一会儿风，等烟味散尽了才回到房间。他从不触及别人的边界，不把一丁点不稳定因子带入别人的生活，那次是例外中的例外。</p><p>他们不在一个队，并没有借着胜利堂而皇之拥抱的机会。他们都是中单，甚至失去了双排的可能。更何况他们本就没那么熟，除却室友之外，就再没有第二层关系了。</p><p>他闲来无事刷知乎，刷到一条“为了迁就喜欢的人你都做过哪些自我牺牲的事”，无端想起他的烟民室友。朴伟林对这个问题一定深有见解。他又想起他自己苦练打野的那段日子，却是为了上场比赛。每个人有每个人的苦处，人类的悲喜并不共通。</p><p>他和朴伟林是彻头彻尾的两种人，从英雄池到生活习惯，从职业生涯到感情经历。他们的床间隔不超过半米，却鲜少有过深入的交流。他有时候也会好奇，人究竟是如何爱上另一个人。他早已无力回答这个问题，或许朴伟林可以，或许。</p><p> </p><p>朴伟林要走的那个晚上，他难得没有打排位打到深夜。他回到房间，他的室友正收拾东西。他帮着把衣服填进压缩袋里，抽尽气后塞进行李箱，却在走过一堆杂物的时候不慎被绊倒，朴伟林护住他的腰，和他一起跌倒在地板上。他们的脸贴得那样近，前所未有地，可分开反显得唐突。忽地他伸出舌尖舔过朴伟林的嘴唇，又很嫌弃似地皱起眉：“好苦呀，你是不是又抽烟了。”</p><p>朴伟林看着他，眼角浮现出一丝笑纹：“你下一句是不是要说，少抽烟，抽烟会死得很快。”</p><p>金泰相摇头：“才不会，那是金贡的台词。”又说：“我觉得还好吧，人活着的时间就这么一点，想做什么就做什么，不用忍着的。”</p><p>朴伟林眯起眼：“是吗……”嘴唇却贴得越来越近，直到呼吸滚烫地交缠，快要贴上的时候鼻头却撞在一起。细碎的笑声落在唇边，他偏侧过去，嘴唇终于嵌合在一起，他探出一点舌尖，一颗颗舔过朴伟林的牙齿，似有似无地发出些黏腻的鼻音。</p><p>没有任何一个人可以拒绝他，他的猎物不由自主地将手下移，覆在他臀上，轻轻地捏几下，又往大腿内侧探去。那紧合的齿关终于肯松动了些，他捉住朴伟林的舌尖，还未及温柔试探，就立刻纠缠起来。剥去了道貌岸然的外衣，谁都是渴望纵欲的禽兽。</p><p>他被轻飘飘打横抱起，脸陷进染着一点烟草味的枕头里。朴伟林分开他的双腿，吸吮那些青紫与殷红的痕迹，用新的吻痕覆盖住旧的，尽管只有今晚。</p><p>朴伟林插进去的时候不算痛，许是因为他回屋前才为自己做过扩张，又或是朴伟林在床上有一种与游戏里不相符合的温柔。他进到一半，听见金泰相陡然急促的呼吸与有几分做作的呻吟，便问：“痛吗？”</p><p>“还好……”金泰相没有看他，却主动将腰臀向后送去，“快点进来呀……”</p><p>朴伟林便捏住那副薄薄的髋骨，挺腰猛送到底。金泰相吸了口冷气，声音颤抖起来：“你好棒啊……宝贝……你顶到我最里面了……”</p><p>他没去回金泰相的荤话，只是无言地动起腰来，金泰相又哼哼唧唧地撒娇：“不是那边呀宝贝，再往下一点嘛……”</p><p>话音刚落他便被从床垫里捞起，朴伟林抱住他细瘦的腰肢，用了十足的力气操他。他立刻像过电般浑身一颤，说话都带了哭音：“宝贝好棒……呜呜……宝贝……”没几下他便什么都说不出了，只能无力地微张着双唇，呻吟被一下一下撞碎。高潮到来之前他浑身紧绷，朴伟林将手指送到他嘴边：“要来了的话可以咬我的手。”</p><p>他最终还是没咬。他被操到两眼发花，身子佝偻起来，无力地从朴伟林怀抱中滑脱，精液一股一股泄在朴伟林手心。</p><p>他剧烈地喘息着，拉过朴伟林另一只手，吃糖块般地舔：“以后别这样，要是谁下嘴没轻没重给你咬坏了，你还怎么打游戏。”</p><p>朴伟林只是垂下眸子，转身去抽纸巾。他缓过来了些，也不急着洗澡，枕着两只手臂看朴伟林：“今天就回韩国吗？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“我回家的时候去找你玩。”</p><p>他究竟没问朴伟林的地址，他们注定没有下一次，这一次就已经超出了必要与应该。他一夜没睡，听见门被轻轻带上的一声，然后是行李箱远去的声音。他盯了一夜手机，朴伟林没给他发来任何消息，在天色擦亮的时候他打了句“路上小心”，却始终没有按下发送键。</p><p>这样的告别不应该留给余温未尽的夜晚。</p><p>他本以为自己早已在背叛与离别中变得麻木，却仍不免感到遗憾。他本不应感到遗憾，朴伟林不应该昧昧于一隅，在次级联赛苟且度日。他也曾被拿来与Faker相比，如今却成了人们记住他的唯一方式。</p><p>他想起阳台上那个夜晚，或许他不该推开他。他该和他彻夜长谈，他该问问那个女孩爱玩什么英雄，是发条蚂蚱还是克烈鳄鱼；他是怎么学会的抽烟，是被不三不四的朋友带坏了还是为情所伤？是什么让他背井离乡远走土耳其，那里的烤肉真的很好吃吗？</p><p>一种强烈的失落占据了他，他曾撷走朴伟林的梦想，如今心脏也要被割下一片，被带去与他再无瓜葛的远方。</p><p> </p><p>不久之后他又拥有了新的室友，喜欢蹦蹦跳跳和人打闹，喜欢吃水果和阿姨做的饭，烟酒一概不沾。有一回他起夜逮到人在楼梯口，竟是偷了水果吃。</p><p>他忽然有些想念那个抽烟的室友。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>